


132. A surprising request

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [132]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	132. A surprising request

_**Ryan Kwanten fields a surprising request from Sam Worthington**_  
[occurs the day after [the boys clarify their relationship](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/16569.html)]

It's been a perfect day, Ryan not only home, but on set with Sam too. Which means Sam was way more on the mark today than he's been over the last three days and as a result, he's happy as a fucking clam. Seated for dinner at Citadel, their drinks in front of them and their food already ordered, he shifts around the circular booth until he's nudged up close to his lover. "Did you have a good time today?" he asks.

"Of course." Ryan brushes a kiss over Sam's lips and grins at him. "I love it when you play these really intense driven characters," he says, thinking about the role Sam was in today. "It's so fucking sexy."

"Even with the sort of mullet-thing going on?" Sam teases.

Ryan laughs out loud. "Yes, even with," he assures his lover, tangling fingers gently in his hair. Fuck, this is nice. The emotional upheaval of the last few days has washed away, and he feels settled and relaxed once more. Secure. Even more so than he did before his Vermont trip.

"You know, you're welcome on set whenever you want," Sam says, brushing his lips across Ryan's. Fuck he loves this about Citadel. "You've got a legitimate excuse to be there, so even if you just want to drop in for a bit or the whole day, whatever you want. I love having you there."

"It wouldn't bother you if I just showed up?" Ryan asks, gently kneading the nape of Sam's neck. "You know, without telling you first I'd be coming?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam says. "It would make my day."

"Yeah?" Ryan's smile is bright. Hearing that, knowing Sam feels so comfortable with him... "I love you," he whispers, linking their fingers together beneath the table and leaning in for a kiss.

Sam licks gently into Ryan's mouth, nibbling at his bottom lip. "I love you too," he whispers. Fuck. He's got a confession to make and there doesn't seem to be a decent time to make it. "I need to tell you something," he says softly, forging straight ahead, mindful of Ryan's reaction the last time he played around. "While you were away, the second night, I came here because I didn't feel like going home and I let this kid suck me off in the bar."

Ryan chews on his bottom lip for a moment, his breath catching. Then he nods. "Okay," he whispers, petting his fingers through Sam's hair. "It's okay, love. I understand. I mean, I'm glad you... you know. Weren't alone if you needed not to be."

Sam nods. "That's all it was and then I went home because it didn't do a fucking thing to change how much I missed you."

"Yeah." Ryan hugs Sam and rests his head on his lover's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm back, too." It's probably the understatement of the decade.

"You know what I'd like to do while we're here?" Sam says, taking a sip of his wine. "In New York, I mean."

"What's that?" Ryan's absorbed in playing with the fine hairs at Sam's nape.

It's hard to keep his thoughts straight with Ryan touching him like that but Sam's determined to stay on subject. "I want to have you tattooed."

Ryan freezes, taken completely by surprise. After a moment, he starts breathing again. "Okay," he whispers, his heart pounding. "Do you have something in mind already?"

"The inside of your cheeks, like we talked about," Sam says. "Some sort of Celtic or tribal thing, right around your hole."

"Jesus," Ryan mutters, and fortifies himself with a sip of wine. "Do they do that? There?"

Sam nods. He pulls out his phone and quickly calls up a picture, handing it over to Ryan.

"Oh, my god." Ryan's eyes damn near bug out as he stares at the picture -- he's never even seen a tattoo like that before. "You've been thinking about this for a while, eh?"

"A while, but let's just say I'm feeling particularly possessive right now," Sam says with a sparkle in his eye. "It's either that," nodding at the cellphone, "or I go ahead and tattoo 'mine' across your ass."

"'Mine' would be so non-specific to anyone who was reading it," Ryan murmurs through a grin. He lifts Sam's hand to his cheek, and barely restrains himself from climbing into his lover's lap. "I like you possessive."

"Property of Sam Worthington?" Sam jokes, rubbing his thumb along Ryan's cheekbone.

"That's... much more specific," Ryan agrees, and has to grin as he pictures it. "Let me think, in your name that's... fourteen letters." He drops his hand to squeeze Sam's ass, and jokes, "'Property of Ryan Kwanten' won't take nearly as much time."

"Tell you what," Sam says, leaning in and kissing Ryan again. "You can get me a t-shirt or a pair of sweats with that on and I'll wear them when it's just us at home."

"Yeah?" Ryan grins, completely tickled. He wouldn't want anyone else to see Sam wearing that, anyway -- it's just for him. "I love that."

Sam grins back, anything he was going to say interrupted when the waiter arrives with their food. "Mm. God. So good," he murmurs, taking his first bite of steak. "Not as good as yours, mind you, but good." Ryan does everything to perfection.

"Uh-oh." Ryan pauses in finding every single piece of shrimp in his jambalaya, and looks at Sam in mock suspicion. "You never flatter me without a motive."

"I don't?" Sam says, looking rather crest-fallen.

Ryan laughs out loud at that expression. "Did I say I minded?" he teases, leaning close to brush his lips over Sam's before sitting back and popping a spicy bite of shrimp into his mouth.

"No, but..." Sam sighs, shaking his head at himself. "I didn't have a motive this time, but it sounds like I should..." he says, eyes starting to sparkle again.

Grinning, Ryan shakes his head. "Tell me more about the design idea," he says, topping off their wineglasses. "Tribal or Celtic? Do you want me to start looking for pictures?"

"Either as long as you don't get too intricate," Sam says. "Unless you want to go that way. I'm just thinking about how long it'll take and the level of pain but once it's done, it's done." He grins. "When I was looking, I saw this guy with a whole spider web." He shakes his head again.

"I don't think that's the vibe we're looking for," Ryan mutters, picturing it. "That implies things just don't get too involved down there, too often... Actually, do you have any idea what the healing times are like?" he asks, suddenly alarmed. Just how long would he have to go without being fucked?

Sam laughs. That had been his thought too. "Actual healing time is 2 weeks but Dan said as long as we're careful and you feel like it, we don't have to wait."

Ryan's eyes widen and he stares at his lover, his jaw tight. "Sam," he says softly. "You _know_ what I get like," he warns, and he's only half-teasing. Two weeks without being fucked? It's unthinkable.

"Well then, we'll be careful," Sam chuckles. "We can cover it up with some gauze and tape when we want to fuck."

That's a relief, and Ryan blows out a breath. "Okay," he whispers. He makes tracks in his rice with his fork. "You sure you won't get tired of looking at it, though?"

"At your hole, with _my_ marks around it? I don't think so," Sam says.

The way Sam says that, god. A grin tugs at Ryan's lips, and he feels his cock begin to swell with blood. "Yes, Sir," he says softly. "Do you want to make the appointment, for when it fits with your shoot? And I'll track down the right design."

Sam nods. "Do you want me to have them fly Dan in or do we want to trust whoever they have based here is as good?"

"Oh. Hmm." Ryan bites his bottom lip, considering. It seems like such an unnecessary fuss to bring Dan all the way to New York, when surely the local Citadel artists are just as good, just as qualified. But still... "Could you?" he asks softly, a little sheepish. "I mean, Dan knows us. He's worked with us before." He knows what a fucking painslut Ryan is already, and so is totally unlikely to be surprised if Ryan embarrasses himself all over again. "He was really good at making me feel less awkward."

"I'll call and arrange for him to come up," Sam says, touching Ryan's cheek. "Depending on the design, it might take a while and I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you, Sir," Ryan whispers, rubbing his cheek against Sam's fingers. God, he loves Sam; he always gets him.  



End file.
